All she surveys
by madmother2
Summary: Jean Innocent has always subconsciously viewed the station and all its officers as hers. Trigger warning - non-con.
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** This is my contribution to #jeaninnocentweek, a week of fan works to commemorate Jean Innocent. More fan art can be found on Tumblr and LiveJournal.

This is a spoof fic, not intended to be taken seriously. My intention was to write a fic with Jean Innocent as the centre of attention and for her to have lots of fun. There is a tiny bit of plot but blink and you'll miss it. Lots of smut and spanking of an adult. Adults only please. I'll update daily this week.

* * *

Only much later did Professor Watkins realise what had happened and by then it was far too late. As it was, the insistent phone call from his wife reminding him of the time completely distracted him from cleaning up the spillage so when he went back to finish off he had no idea that he'd missed a large patch on the side of the bee hive and went off to get ready for the evening without any anxiety at all.

* * *

Jean Innocent followed her host curiously, thinking that this had to be one of the stranger fund raisers she'd attended. The invitation had specified casual dress and flat shoes so she'd assumed that they would be walking somewhere but she hadn't expected this. The party was to raise funds to buy a field which would be planted with wild flowers and kept insecticide free in order to try to boost the local bee population so she had expected to go and look at the field. Instead they were going to look at the bees.

Jean had been nobbled by an ex-colleague and had agreed to come to the fund raiser without asking any questions; she knew that bee populations had been falling so contributing had seemed a no-brainer. What her ex-colleague hadn't mentioned was that the project was the brain child of a professor at Magdalen College who kept bees and was hoping to find some more enthusiasts amongst the attendees who would be willing to become beekeepers too. Jean didn't have time to learn to become a beekeeper at the moment but she'd always found bees fascinating so was happy to follow Professor Watkins to his apiary.

Professor Watkins had talked for a few minutes too long and been a tiny bit too technical, in Jean's professional opinion, but hadn't completely lost his audience. However, some of them were bored enough that when he'd finished speaking there was a sudden surge back towards the area where the food and drink were laid out, which led to Jean being jostled. This was an Oxford do so it was a very minor jostle, just enough to make her put out an arm to avoid falling, touching the side of one of the bee hives for a fraction of a second before regaining her balance.

For a moment Jean thought she'd touched something sticky but when she looked at her hand it was clean and dry. Putting it out of her mind, Jean returned to the main area, complimented the organisers then made her escape.

* * *

Once home, Jean settled down with some music on to go through the paperwork that she'd brought home. After two hours, she'd finished; the reports could all go where they needed to be first thing tomorrow. Stretching, Jean decided on an early night. Within minutes of getting into bed she was sound asleep, dreaming of flowers and summer sunshine.


	2. Chapter 1

Jean handed the paperwork to her assistant, Sue, and went into her office to start on the pile in her in-tray. Sue sped the paperwork on its way and it passed from person to person or via the internal mail system until it reached its destination. In doing so, many people touched the papers, folders and envelopes in the same places that Jean had done but no one noticed what was there because it wasn't something that humans could sense. Within two hours it had spread throughout the station and when Robbie Lewis used an old autopsy report as an excuse to go to see her, it reached Laura Hobson too.

* * *

The first hint that Jean had that things were different was when she called James and Robbie into her office later that morning. She was bewildered to find them hanging on her every word and very confused to find herself mentally undressing them both. Yes, she'd had to suppress inappropriate thoughts about James on numerous occasions (particularly since her divorce) but she'd never thought about Robbie that way before.

Robbie's phone rang and after checking the caller ID he asked permission to leave. Jean granted it with a nod and then turned her attention back to James, saying,

'I need you to finish that...um...'

'Ma'am?'

'Sorry, James, I just felt a bit odd then.'

'Are you all right, Ma'am?'

James came round the desk, looking with concern at her. Their eyes met and Jean saw desire and agonised longing in his eyes. The pain that she could see triggered something within her and reaching up, Jean cupped James' cheek gently, saying,

'What is it?'

'I don't know...I...I need...'

'What do you need, James? It's all right, you can tell me.'

James struggled to find the words he wanted but eventually stammered out,

'I need to make you feel good.'

Jean shivered at the thought of James making her feel good, her brain suddenly completely dominated by a primal need to mate and to claim him as her own. She kissed him hard, pushing her tongue into his mouth, then said,

'Undress.'

James stripped as quickly as he could, yanking his clothes off and dumping them on the floor. Jean smiled as she admired his lean, muscular body, saying,

'Now undress me.'

James immediately began taking her clothes off, fumbling with buttons and clasps. Jean made no attempt to help him, instead caressing, scratching and pinching James' body, somehow knowing exactly what to do to make gasp with pleasure. Once she was naked, she said,

'Lie on the floor on your back.'

He obeyed and Jean knelt astride his hips, for some reason finding it completely normal that they were both very aroused already, then joined their bodies. They both shuddered and Jean bit her lip to avoid crying out as an incredible wave of pleasure went through her body. She put her hands on James' shoulders, gazing deeply into his eyes and began to move. For a few seconds it was slow and sweet but it wasn't enough and Jean began to move as quickly as she could, racing towards her climax. The pleasure built until all she was aware of was the man beneath her and her need to possess him. Bending over, she bit his chest hard, saying,

'You're mine.'

James arched beneath her, saying,

'Yes.'

His agreement sent an enormous wave of pleasure through Jean's body and she climaxed, collapsing against him. She was dimly aware of James climaxing and then they were lying panting on the floor of her office.

As soon as James got his breath back, he began gently kissing and caressing her, telling her how clever and beautiful and wonderful she was. Jean was tempted to keep him in her office all day, worshipping her but he had work to do and a little voice inside her suggested that there were other, less valuable members of the police force who could be used for that so she said,

'Dress me.'

James helped her to her feet and then reverently dressed her, carefully smoothing and adjusting each item of clothing. Once she was dressed, Jean said,

'Now put your clothes back on and go back to work.'

James looked crestfallen but immediately obeyed. Jean's forebrain reminded her that this part of the station's workforce was emotionally fragile and easily damaged so she said,

'Would you like to please me again later?'

'Yes.'

'Come to my house after work. Make sure you eat a proper meal first so you've got plenty of energy.'

'Yes, Ma'am.'

James smiled happily at her and Jean said,

'Right. Off you go then'

James left and Jean went back to her paperwork, momentarily content at having claimed one of her most important officers.

* * *

As soon as James left Jean's office his brain focussed completely on the job at hand. It didn't occur to him that there was anything odd about what had just happened or the way he felt. All he was aware of was of feeling content, alert and motivated.


	3. Chapter 2

Jean looked up as Sue came into her office, saying,

'I've brought the mail, Ma'am. Only one urgent letter.'

'Good. Put it on my desk, I'll deal with it right away.'

As she spoke, Jean was examining Sue, looking for vulnerabilities. This was another female, a possible rival so it was vital that Jean should be ready to attack at any moment. Jean's forebrain intervened, reminding the primal part of her brain that this was her assistant and friend and a vital piece of the police station's administrative team. The new, primal part of her struggled briefly with this concept but then reluctantly accepted it. However it insisted that in that case Sue must be claimed as hers. Trying to keep her voice normal, Jean said,

'Close the door a minute, please.'

Sue immediately closed the door and came back towards the desk. Jean walked round the desk and put her hand on the bare skin of Sue's arm. Sue inhaled sharply and Jean smiled as Sue's pupils dilated and she licked her lips.

'Tell me what you want,' commanded Jean.

'I want to touch you.'

'You may.'

Sue hesitantly reached up and ran her hand through Jean's hair, then over her face. She stopped before touching Jean's lips, saying,

'May I kiss you?'

'No. However I will kiss you.'

Jean pulled Sue towards her and kissed her, plundering Sue's mouth with her tongue. Sue moaned and melted against her. Jean caressed Sue through her clothes for a minute then said,

'Strip.'

Sue quickly undressed then stood in front of Jean, waiting for orders. Jean looked thoughtfully at her for a few seconds then said,

'Come here.'

Sue stepped forward and Jean fondled her until she was gasping with pleasure, saying Jean's name over and over. Then Jean said,

'On your knees.'

Sue immediately knelt in front of her and Jean felt a thrill of pleasure going through her as the primal part of her enjoyed Sue's submissive behaviour.

'Lift up my skirt and take off my knickers.'

Sue carefully did as she was told.

'Now use your hands and mouth to bring me to orgasm.'

As Sue expertly did as ordered, the part of Jean's brain that wasn't consumed with ecstasy noted that Sue had definitely done this before and wondered if this was why Sue never brought a partner to police functions; did she fear a homophobic response from her colleagues? Just before she was lost in her climax, Jean made a mental note to have a quiet chat with her sometime.

As Jean came down from her climax she realised that Sue was starting again. Much as she wanted to carry on, there was work to be done so Jean reluctantly pulled Sue to her feet, saying,

'Did you cum?'

'No.'

The primal part of Jean's brain suggested that this was a good thing but the part of Jean that remembered spending three years in Vice and had been married for over twenty years firmly overruled it. She looked around the room then said,

'Bend over the back of the sofa with your legs wide apart.'

Sue obeyed and Jean walked over and stood behind her, saying,

'You look very sexy like this.'

'Thank you, Ma'am.'

Jean slid one hand between Sue's legs and began to stroke and caress her, finding exactly the right rhythm and pressure immediately, using her other hand to pinch Sue's nipples and tug on her hair. After only a couple of minutes, Jean could tell that Sue was about to climax. Bending over, she bit Sue on the shoulder and said,

'You are mine.'

'Yes...'

As Sue replied she climaxed, screaming Jean's name.

As soon as Sue had come back to her senses, she stood and began kissing Jean's hands, telling her how perfect and special she was. Jean happily lapped up the compliments for a while but then reluctantly said,

'We need to get back to work. Help me put my knickers back on then get dressed.'

'Yes, Ma'am.'

Sue tenderly helped Jean re-dress, complimenting her all the time, then put her own clothes back on and stood waiting for instructions. Jean thought for a minute about the needs of the primal part of her then said,

'Will you have time to do an errand for me? I need a few bits and pieces.'

'Yes, Ma'am.'

Jean found a piece of paper and wrote a list then sent Sue back to work.

* * *

Sue calmly finished her urgent work then used her computer to find out where to buy the things on the list and set off to buy them. Like James, it didn't occur to her that anything out of the ordinary was going on; as she drove away from the station she felt happy, valued and useful.


	4. Chapter 3

Jean stood up and stretched. She had done everything urgent or important in her in tray so she was free to go for a walk around the station to get updates and check that everything was in order.

As she walked around the station Jean was aware that every eye was on her. Conversations stopped as soon as she entered a room and everyone stood to attention and waited for her to speak. And every single person looked as though they adored her and longed to touch her. With a feeling of rightness singing through her mind, Jean calmly went from office to office, giving orders and praise where appropriate and urging everyone to work hard.

When she came to Alan Peterson's office, her sense of rightness faltered slightly. They all came to attention and waited for her to speak but both the detective and the primal part of Jean could tell that something was wrong. Glaring, she said,

'What's happened?'

Peterson reluctantly explained that a stupid mistake had led to an undercover officer's cover being blown. They'd managed to get him out safely but had been forced to go in prematurely so would only be able to charge some minor drug dealers and were no nearer to being able to catch any of the major players. Furious, Jean said,

'Alan, my office now!'

'Yes, Ma'am.'

Jean glared around the room, saying,

'Back to work the rest of you. See if you can't salvage something from this mess.'

* * *

Peterson was standing to attention in front of Jean's desk when Jean came in. Jean closed and locked the door then went and sat in her chair behind the desk. She ran her eyes over Peterson coldly then said,

'Who's fault was it?'

'Mine, Ma'am. I didn't brief DS Summers properly so she didn't know that Cousins was undercover.'

DS Summers was the newest addition to the detectives squad and had only been with them for a week. Jean ran through Summers' CV in her mind and realised what must have happened,

'She'd worked with him before?'

'Yes, Ma'am. They were PC's together in Reading.'

'So when she saw him she naturally went over and said hello.'

'Yes, Ma'am. Luckily, she realised very quickly that something was wrong and pretended to arrest him so got him out safely.'

'Good. Why didn't you brief her?'

'I forgot, Ma'am.'

'You forgot?'

'Yes, Ma'am. No excuse.'

'I see.'

Jean stood up and walked slowly around Peterson, examining him. He was the best of her soldiers, extremely loyal and hardworking and usually competent. But this could not just be ignored. She put her hand on the skin of his forearm and said,

'What do you think I should do to you?'

'Please punish me, Ma'am.'

'Very well.'

Jean thought for a minute then said,

'Bend over the desk with your trousers and pants around your ankles.'

Peterson immediately obeyed and Jean looked at him for a few seconds, letting him stew, before going to her desk and taking out a plastic ruler. She let him see it so he had a chance to object. When he didn't, Jean walked round the desk, standing beside him, lifting his shirt tails out of the way and bringing the ruler down firmly on his left buttock. A second later she did it again on his right buttock. Peterson gasped but didn't object so Jean did it again.

By the time that Jean decided that Peterson had been punished enough, both of his buttocks were bright red and he was flinching away from every blow. Leaning forward, she bit each buttock, enjoying his yelps of pain and said,

'You're mine and I'll do whatever I want to you.'

'Yes, Ma'am.'

Peterson's submissive tone of voice sent a wave of sexual pleasure through Jean and she said,

'Kneel in front of me.'

'Yes, Ma'am.'

Peterson knelt in front of her and she slid her knickers off, lifted her skirt and said,

'Pleasure me.'

Peterson's technique was not as good as Sue's so Jean gave him a string of instructions until he was performing to her requirements. Once she'd climaxed, she ordered him to his feet and looked at him with deep satisfaction; he was fully aroused and looking at her with lustful yearning. Picking her knickers up and putting them back on, she stood behind him and bit his ear, saying,

'Cum. Now!'

Peterson climaxed immediately.

Jean waited until he'd finished then said,

'Get dressed, clean that up and get back to work.'

Peterson immediately obeyed.

* * *

Alan Peterson winced slightly as he sat at his desk but he ignored the pain, concentrating on his work. DS Innocent wanted them to work hard and put these villains behind bars so that was the only thing on his mind. Nothing mattered except pleasing her.

* * *

 **Author's note: Admit it, you've wanted Peterson to suffer ever since he tried to come between Robbie and Laura. :D:D Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

It was almost time to go home and there was paperwork in her in-tray but Jean was feeling strangely restless so she decided to go and check up on her teams again.

Peterson's team had managed to find a common link between all of their recent arrests and were gathering as much information as they could, hoping to have finally found one of the higher level drug distributors. Pleased, Jean praised their hard work and left them to it.

When she reached Robbie and James' office, they were both there, brainstorming their latest case. They stopped talking as soon as they saw her, standing to attention. Glancing around the office, she noticed that Lizzie's stuff was missing and said,

'Where's Lizzie?'

'Annual leave, Ma'am. She's off for ten days,' said James.

'Of course,' said Jean, remembering, 'They're going to The Algarve, aren't they?'

'Yes, Ma'am.'

'I hope they packed plenty of sunscreen, they're having a heat wave over there at the moment.'

'Ma'am.'

The two men looked at her expectantly and she felt her mouth going dry as she locked eyes with Robbie. The primal part of her recognised Robbie as the most senior of her most productive team of detectives and insisted that she claim him as hers. Her forebrain resisted the idea, insisting that Robbie was in a relationship with a friend and was therefore completely off limits. The primal part refused to accept this, demanding vociferously that he be claimed for the safety of the station. With an enormous effort, Jean somehow battled it down, breaking eye contact with Robbie and turning away, her heart racing from the struggle.

Feeling sick and dizzy, Jean took two steps away and walked straight into Laura. Laura reached out a hand to steady Jean and as their skin touched the primal part of Jean recognised Laura as part of the station. Whilst Jean's forebrain grappled with this bizarre concept, she automatically noticed Laura's dilated pupils and the way that she was holding Jean possessively around the waist. Even as she allowed Laura to help her sit down and take her pulse, Jean was formulating a plan; one that would satisfy the primal part of her but would, hopefully, not damage Laura and Robbie's relationship. Smiling up at Laura, she said,

'I'm fine, Laura. Just need to start looking where I'm going.'

'Are you sure? I think you should let me examine you just to be on the safe side.'

'I'm sure but if it would make you happy we can go to my office and you can make sure.'

'Yes, let's do that.'

'Robbie, why don't you come too?'

'Yes, Ma'am.'

Robbie and Laura followed Jean to her office.

* * *

Jean locked the door then went over to where Robbie and Laura were standing, reaching for their hands. Lifting them to her face, she kissed each one lightly then said,

'Would you like to make love to me?'

'Fuck, yes!' said Laura.

Laura's emphatic yes was followed by a growled affirmative from Robbie and then they were both kissing and caressing her. Jean let them undress her but when they started trying to push each other's hands away in order to have her to themself, Jean took control, saying,

'Wait. Both of you undress then go and sit on the sofa.'

They instantly obeyed her and two minutes later they were both sitting naked on the sofa. Jean smirked as she looked at them eagerly waiting for the opportunity to please her. She went and stood in the middle of the office then said,

'Laura, come here. Stand in front of me with your legs apart and don't move.'

Laura practically ran to her, standing exactly where Jean had said, parting her legs and looking at Jean eagerly. Jean kissed her hard, running her hands over Laura's body, seeking out all of her sensitive spots, deliberately teasing and arousing in turns. Laura stayed completely still but after a couple of minutes she moaned and said,

'Please may I touch you?'

'What do you think, Robbie? Should she touch me?'

'Yes, Ma'am.'

Robbie's voice was thick with arousal and the tiny part of Jean that was still Jean was cynically amused that she had been right. Turning back to Laura, Jean said,

'Very well. You may touch me.'

Laura's hands were immediately on Jean's body, stroking, rubbing and pinching. She instinctively seemed to know exactly where all of Jean's sensitive spots were and soon Jean was on the verge of coming. Reaching for Laura, Jean bit her on the shoulder, saying,

'You're mine.'

'Yes.'

As she heard Laura's submissive reply, Jean climaxed, legs sagging. Laura supported her through her climax then immediately began to arouse her again. Jean waited until she'd got her breath back then said,

'Cum for me, Laura.'

Laura climaxed immediately, shuddering against Jean. Smiling smugly, Jean decided that it was time to put part two of her plan into action.

'Go and stand by the desk, Laura. Robbie come here.'

Thinking of Robbie's age, she added,

'Bring a cushion.'

Jean sat on her desk chair then said,

'Robbie, kneel on the cushion and pleasure me. Laura, come and play with my breasts.'

They both instantly obeyed her and Jean sat back and let her arousal build again. Having two people arouse her was incredibly erotic and it wasn't long before Jean came again. Just before she climaxed, Jean reached down and pulled Robbie's arm up, bending so that she could bite it, saying,

'You're mine.'

'Yes.'

The primal part of her rejoiced and Jean felt a huge sense of rightness going through her.  
Having claimed them both, Jean felt the primal part of her relax, as she'd thought it would, enabling her to end this in the way that she wanted.  
Gently pulling Robbie to his feet, she said,

'Now I want to watch you two having sex. Get on hands and knees on the sofa, Laura. Robbie, take her from behind.'

They obeyed her and Jean watched for a while before going over to the sofa and gently running her hands over their bodies, telling them how sexy they were and how erotic watching them was.

Robbie was so aroused that he was soon struggling to hold back. Smiling smugly, Jean said,

'Cum for me, Laura.'

Laura climaxed as soon as Jean had finished speaking and Robbie followed immediately afterwards.

As soon as their breathing had evened out, Laura and Robbie began kissing and caressing Jean again. Jean indulged them for a couple of minutes then said,

'It's time to go home. Dress me then get yourselves dressed.'

They dressed Jean, lingering over each item of clothing then dressed themselves. Jean gave them each a kiss on the cheek, saying,

'Off you go. Robbie, on your way out can you tell James to be at my house at seven-thirty, please.'

'Yes, Ma'am.'

'And remind him to eat a proper meal first.'

'Yes, Ma'am.'

'See you tomorrow.'

Robbie and Laura left and Jean gathered her stuff together, put her coat on and left her office. When she reached the front desk, Jean felt a strange reluctance to leave the station but she pushed it away, smiling calmly at the desk sergeant and making her way outside.

* * *

Robbie and Laura walked hand in hand to his car, chatting about their days and idly discussing what they wanted for tea. They didn't talk about what had just happened in Jean's office because it seemed an entirely natural thing to have occurred. They both felt happy that they'd pleased Jean and completely content with life.


	6. Chapter 5

James rang Jean's doorbell at exactly 7.30 pm and waited eagerly for her to answer it. As soon as she'd let him in, James said,

'Can I please you again?'

Jean kissed him, grabbing a fistful of hair to pull his head down to hers and hold it in place, then said,

'Yes but let's go upstairs first.'

James obediently followed Jean upstairs and into her bedroom. Jean smiled at him and said,

'Strip then stand in the middle of the room.'

James did as he was told and Jean walked slowly around him, admiring the breadth of his shoulders and his tall, wiry frame. She let herself admire him for several minutes, the primal part of her enjoying the power that she had over him. He was fully aroused and breathing rapidly but James made no attempt to touch her or to move from where she'd told him to stand.

Eventually the need to touch and be touched became too much so Jean said,

'Undress me. Don't rush it.'

James slowly undressed her, his hands shaking. As he removed her clothes, he complimented Jean, telling her how intelligent, beautiful and sexy she was. Once she was naked, Jean lay on the bed, saying,

'Come and lie next to me.'

Jean kissed James again, pushing her tongue into his mouth then said,

'I want to see how many times I can cum in one evening. Use your hands and mouth to bring me to orgasm.'

James kissed and caressed his way down her body then hesitantly began to arouse her. Realising that James was very inexperienced, Jean explained the best techniques to use then told him what effect each was having on her.

After her first orgasm, Jean ordered James to lie on his back and impaled herself on him. James immediately began bucking up against her and, remembering the control that she'd had over Laura and Alan, Jean said,

'Do not cum until I tell you to.'

Jean wasn't sure that it would have any effect but discovered, to her delight, that her control over James appeared to be absolute. No matter what she did or had him do, he didn't climax.

* * *

Once she'd climaxed on top, she ordered him to go down on her again whilst she decided what position she wanted to try next. The primal part of Jean was puzzled by the idea of being anything other than completely dominant but her forebrain insisted that other positions could be fun. Intrigued, the primal part agreed and Jean ordered James into position after position, giving him direct orders on what exactly she needed him to do to make her climax each time. James obeyed eagerly, telling her how happy he was to give her pleasure and that he never wanted it to end.

* * *

After several hours of sex, Jean was sated. The primal part of Jean suggested sending James home, ignoring both his emotional and physical needs, but her forebrain intervened, pointing out that damaging James would be a very bad thing. Persuaded, the primal part of Jean subsided. Smiling at James, Jean impaled herself on him again and said,

'Cum for me.'

James came immediately, calling out her name and pulling her down towards him.

Jean let him get his breath back then said,

'Time to shower, change the bed and go to sleep.'

'Yes, Ma'am.'

They showered together, Jean enjoying letting James gently and thoroughly wash her, then dried each other before putting clean sheets on the bed. As they settled down to sleep, Jean said,

'You did very well tonight, James; I feel wonderful.'

Even with the light off, Jean could tell that James was blushing as he said,

'Thank you, Ma'am.'

As they drifted off to sleep they were both completely content. Neither of them gave any thought to the strangeness of what had just occurred; Jean had claimed James as her own so doing exactly what she wanted was obviously correct and in fact perfectly normal.


	7. Chapter 6

Jean woke feeling refreshed and full of energy. She also felt cherished, which she realised was because James was holding her in his arms, running one of his hands through her hair and telling her what an amazing person she was. Delight and lust going through her, Jean lifted herself up and kissed him. James responded with enthusiasm and they kissed for several minutes. Then Jean ordered James to arouse her and James immediately started moving his hands over her body, finding all of the sensitive spots that she'd shown him the day before. After a while Jean decided that she wanted more and stilled James' hands, sitting astride his hips and joining their bodies. Smiling fiercely at him, Jean said,

'You're mine, aren't you?'

'Yes. Always.'

Jean shuddered as James' words sent a wave of pleasure through both her body and brain. Resting her hands on his shoulders, Jean began to move rapidly. James caressed her as she moved and the extra stimulation sent her careering towards her climax. As she felt her orgasm beginning to engulf her, Jean leant forward and bit James' chest, saying,

'Cum now.'

James arched into her and they climaxed together.

Jean allowed James to wash her in the shower and make them breakfast then sent him back to his flat to get ready for work. Once dressed, she gathered her things together and set off for work. She was early even by her usual workaholic standard but Jean couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be than in her office at her station.

* * *

On the way to her office, Jean saw Chief Superintendent Matt Lukin, her counterpart for the uniformed officers. The primal part of her immediately demanded that she claim him, insisting that the safety of the station depended on it. Matt was divorced and not currently seeing anyone so Jean's forebrain saw no reason to resist so she called out to him, saying,

'Good morning, Matt. You're early today.'

Matt's eyes lit up and he said,

'Jean, you're just the person I wanted to see. Can you spare a minute?'

'Of course, Matt. Come into my office.'

Matt followed Jean into her office, closing the door behind him. They sat on the sofa then Jean said,

'What can I do for you, Matt?'

As she spoke, Jean touched his hand for a moment, the primal part of her needing to check that Matt was part of her station. The touch confirmed it and Jean relaxed, waiting to hear what he needed.

'Can you ask your officers if any of them fancy a few hours overtime this Saturday. I've got three away on holiday so I'm short.'

'For the football?'

'Yes. And make sure that they know it's Oxford versus Reading.'

Jean nodded. The local derby matches were always worse than ordinary matches; their cells would be full of drunk and disorderly football fans by the end of Saturday.

'I'll send an email around,' said Jean, 'Standard uniform or riot gear?'

'Standard uniform. We've only needed riot gear once, thankfully.'

Jean nodded again. It was one of the things she didn't miss about no longer being in uniform, dealing with large groups of drunk and aggressive members of the public. Still, there were bound to be a few of her officers who wanted the overtime.

'Is there anything I can do for you?' asked Matt.

Matt's tone of voice had changed completely, becoming eager and pleading. Jean smirked as she let her eyes run down his body; his pupils were dilated, his nostrils were flared and his trousers were doing nothing to hide his erection.

'Do you want to give me pleasure?' she asked.

'Yes. Oh God, yes!'

'Stay still and don't move unless I tell you to.'

'Yes.'

Jean stood and removed her knickers then knelt astride Matt's hips, wriggling her skirt up to her waist. She reached for Matt's hand and put it between her legs, saying,

'Stroke me.'

Matt immediately obeyed and Jean smiled smugly as her arousal began to build. Leaning back slightly, she began to very slowly and teasingly undo the buttons on Matt's uniform jacket. Matt flushed and licked his lips but kept himself completely still except for the hand that was bringing Jean closer and closer to orgasm. Once his jacket was undone, Jean pushed it open and loosened his tie, pushing it up above his shirt collar, out of the way. Next she undid his shirt buttons, going faster now as her need for completion grew. Once the buttons were undone, Jean pulled Matt's shirt out of his trousers and pushed it aside. She barely glanced at Matt's naked chest, moving straight on to his belt buckle, opening it and sliding his belt free from his trousers and tossing it aside. Standing, Jean said,

'Hands on top of your head.'

Matt obeyed and Jean turned her attention back to his trousers, undoing the button and sliding the zip down.

'Raise your hips.'

Matt lifted his hips up and Jean slid his trousers and pants down his thighs then knelt astride his hips again. Taking hold of Matt's hands in hers and holding them against the back of the sofa, Jean lowered herself onto him. The pleasure was incredible and Jean knew that she would climax very quickly but the primal part of her was really enjoying having so much power over Matt so she said,

'Don't cum until I do.'

Then she was moving and the rest of the world disappeared as her pleasure mounted. As she was about to climax, Jean bit Matt on the side of the neck and said,

'You belong to me.'

'Yes.'

Jean gasped as his words coincided with her climax, sending another wave of pleasure through her. Seconds later, Matt climaxed, groaning her name.

Once their breathing was back to normal, Jean untied Matt's hands and said,

'Get dressed and get back to work. I'll let you know if anyone's up for some overtime on Saturday.'

'Yes. Thank you.'

* * *

Matt returned to his office and began going through his in-tray, thinking wryly that paperwork was the bane of his life. Like all the others, he didn't find Jean claiming him at all odd; it was the natural order of things and made him feel secure and content.


	8. Chapter 7

When Jean sat down at her desk she found it strewn with gifts from the officers under her command. Feeling deeply touched, she opened them all, making a note of who they were from. After ten minutes she was smiling softly at a collection of small boxes of expensive chocolates, costume jewellery and massage oil. Just seeing the massage oil made Jean aware of how stiff she felt; she wasn't young enough to have sex for hours without her muscles protesting. She had work to do but maybe later she could allow herself time for a massage. Thinking of work, Jean sighed, putting the gifts away and reaching for the top item in her in-tray.

* * *

An hour later Jean decided that it was time to get updates before going to a committee meeting in the council offices. The thought of leaving the station made Jean feel suddenly anxious but she ignored it; there was work to be done and she needed to make sure that people did it.

* * *

Jean knew as soon as she entered the room that Peterson's team had made a breakthrough. The atmosphere was jubilant and they all smiled when they saw her even as they stood to attention.

'Good news?' she asked.

'Yes, Ma'am,' said Peterson, 'We've found the next link in the chain. A thirty-nine year-old man from Summertown called Roger Smith who lives very well indeed for a man with no discernible means of support.'

'Have you brought him in?'

'No, Ma'am. With your permission I was going to put him under surveillance; with any luck he'll lead us further up the chain.'

'What about his distributors? Aren't you worried one of them will tip him off?'

'We were able to make the link without pulling any of them in. As far as they're concerned we're stumbling around in the dark having outed our own undercover officer.'

'Excellent. Well done everyone.'

'Thank you, Ma'am.'

Exultation singing through her at the thought of a major arrest, Jean left them to it.

* * *

James and Robbie were bouncing ideas off each other, trying to make sense of their latest case but they stopped as soon as she entered the room, standing to attention and waiting for her to speak.

'Any progress, gentlemen?'

'Not really, Ma'am,' said James, 'The people with motive don't seem to have opportunity.'

'Could two of them be in it together?'

James and Robbie looked at each other thoughtfully and Robbie said,

'The antagonism between the wife and stepson did seem a bit artificial to me...'

'There was definitely something odd in the atmosphere,' agreed James.

'They both gain from the death...' said Robbie.

'And he has an alibi for the time of the murder but not for later when the body was moved whereas the wife's alibi for the murder is weak but she couldn't possibly have moved the body,' said James.

'Bring them both in,' said Jean, 'And get warrants for the house and cars.'

'Yes, Ma'am,' said James.

'Can we do anything for you before we do that, Ma'am?' asked Robbie.

It was clear from his expression what Robbie was suggesting but Jean didn't have time for sex before her meeting so she said regretfully,

'Not at the moment, thank you, Robbie; I have to go to a committee meeting in the council offices.'

'On your own, Ma'am?' said James protectively.

'Of course on my own, James.'

'You should have an escort,' said James.

'Don't be ridiculous,' said Jean.

Even as she spoke, the primal part of Jean's brain was protesting, saying that anywhere other than the station was dangerous for her and if she absolutely had to go out, she should be protected.

'I'd feel happier if you had someone with you,' said Robbie.

Resigned, Jean said,

'I'll get someone from uniform to take me. How about that? Good enough for you?'

'Yes, Ma'am,' said James.

Robbie nodded and Jean left, feeling both irritated and touched by their concern for her.

* * *

Jean hurried towards the station, heaving a sigh of relief as the doors closed behind her. The entire time she'd been out of the station she'd felt edgy and uncomfortable. She paused on the stairs, letting the tension leach out of her and letting the security of her domain sink into her bones.

* * *

When Jean reached her office she found DS Summers waiting for her. Leading the way into her office, Jean said,

'Close the door then take a seat, Sergeant.'

'Yes, Ma'am.'

Once Summers was sitting down, Jean said,

'What can I do for you?'

As she spoke, Jean was aware of the primal part of her clamouring for her to either claim or kill the young woman in front of her but she fought against the urge to take precipitate action. Telling the primal part of her to wait, Jean listened as DS Summers updated her on the Drug Squad's operation, nodding and commenting where appropriate. Only once they'd finished their discussion did Jean get up from her desk and walk over to Summers, saying,

'How are you settling in, Katie? It is Katie, isn't it?'

'Yes, it is, Ma'am. Very well, thank you, Ma'am.'

'Good.'

Jean squeezed Katie's shoulder gently and smirked as Katie inhaled sharply. Their eyes met and Jean shivered with pleasure as she saw how dilated Katie's pupils were. Taking Katie's hand in hers, Jean said,

'You want to touch me, don't you?'

'Yes, please, Ma'am.'

'Undress yourself and then me then go and get the item in the top drawer of my desk.'

Katie immediately obeyed, pulling her clothes off as quickly as she could then slowly undressing Jean, hands shaking so much that Jean had to help with the buttons. When Katie returned with the vibrator from Jean's drawer she was wide-eyed so Jean said,

'Is it all right if I use this on you?'

'Yes.'

Jean turned the vibrator on and began running it over Katie's body, finding all of her sensitive spots, waiting until she was squirming and begging and then stopping. Sitting on the edge of her desk and handing Katie the vibrator, Jean said,

'Bring me to orgasm.'

Katie knelt in front of Jean and used her mouth, fingers and the vibrator to give Jean an intense climax. When she came down, Jean pulled Katie to her feet and bit her shoulder, saying,

'You're mine.'

'Yes.'

'Cum, now.'

Katie climaxed immediately, collapsing against Jean. Jean waited until Katie had recovered then said,

'Dress me, then yourself and then get back to work.'

'Yes, Ma'am.'

Katie lingered over dressing Jean, telling her how amazing she was. Jean lapped up the compliments but didn't encourage Katie to stay; the Drugs Squad had important work to do.

Katie went back to the office she shared with DI Peterson, dialling his number as she walked, eager to hear how the surveillance was going. She felt calm, secure and motivated and, for the first time, as if she belonged in her new posting.

* * *

 **Author's note: I'll be updating as and when from now on. Happy #JeanInnocentWeek. :)**


End file.
